


Nightmares

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Death Note Imagines, One Shots, and Drabbles [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because We All Needed More Of Light and Soichiro, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I pity Light, Light and Soichiro, Soichiro Comforting Light and Light's Just So Thankful, Too Many Tags Yet?, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Just a short drabble of Soichiro comforting Light during all the events that pass. Death Note needs to focus more on Soichiro and Light's relationship, since Soichiro is probably the one person Light trusts more than himself. And respects more than himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Light really does love his family, and his father is his idol. Here are some excerpts from Tsugumi Ohba's (the author of Death Note) interviews as shown in Death Note 13: How to Read.
> 
> "Light would never kill his own father, so I worked hard to make his death an accident."
> 
> "If Light crying at Soichiro's deathbed was in fact an act, then I don't believe it was one hundred percent acting."

Imagine Light getting nightmares after becoming Kira. They start happening more and more often, in each one he is either convicted of being Kira or is dying a different way.

 

Imagine Light waking up in the middle of the night, gasping, always so alone.

 

Imagine him going downstairs, breathing heavily, to get himself some hot water.

 

Imagine Soichiro, who usually comes home really late, sipping tea at the couch and seeing Light in his vulnerable condition.

 

Imagine Light sitting next to his father, who doesn’t ask what’s wrong, but instead just puts an arm around his son, both of them calming down in a comfortable silence.

 

Imagine Light feeling so terrible that one by one, tears slowly start to spill from his eyes, and Soichiro just pulls him closer, and Light’s breath calms down again.

 

Imagine Light falling asleep on his father’s shoulder, Soichiro wondering how his son grew up so fast, so alone and isolated due to his intelligence.

 

Imagine Light and Soichiro waking up at about five in the morning, both just sitting there, leaning on each other, for another ten minutes, until Soichiro has to go back to work.

 

That’s why, during L’s test of innocence after Light has renounced ownership of the Death Note, Light is so utterly horrified with the idea of his father killing him.

 

And after L’s death, Light becomes even more fragile. He becomes prone to panic attacks, breaking down while working on the case.

 

And Soichiro puts a hand on Light’s shoulder, sending one clear message:

_It’ll be okay._

 

And Light’s just so grateful, so grateful that words can’t express it, he’s just glad to have his father there, there to pull him through it.

 

And when Soichiro dies…

 

That’s when Light breaks, for good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The image was taken from Death Note, Chapter 74, "A Fine Performance".


End file.
